


Disregard

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: To be a Sprite is to be trappedThis piece was written for the Prototyped Fan Zine.
Kudos: 7





	Disregard

To be a Sprite is to be a Construct.

To be a Construct is to be informed.

To be informed is to know.

To know is to inform.

To inform…

You do not care to inform. Not the one you are supposed to inform at the very least. But you are trapped.

To be a Sprite is to be trapped.

To be a Sprite is to be bound to your Player until you have informed them of all that you can so that they may fulfill their Quests.

To be a Sprite is to facilitate the Game.

To facilitate the Game is to guide your Player.

You do not care to guide your Player. You didn’t before he was your Player; when he was your charge, the youngling you’d been trapped with.

But you’d had the sea then, the option to leave and hope that when you next returned to that beach that some other bigger, more dangerous predator had disposed of him and freed you.

That had never come to pass.

You had never been freed.

And now you never would be. 

To be a Sprite was to be trapped.

To be trapped was to be stuck.

To be stuck was to be without freedom or the option to ever truly escape.

You could not escape your Player’s presence and company, no matter how much you wished to, how much you wanted to.

And you did.

You wanted to. You wanted to more than you’d ever wanted to leave before as if the option suddenly being taken from you made you yearn for it all the more.

And your Player…

Your Player.

You had never wanted him before. You don’t want him now.

And yet he remained. Hopefully naive and tricking himself into believing that things were fine and that your attitude and dismissal towards him was and always had been normal despite hearing and knowing different from his pathetic excuses of _friends_. Trolls that could barely stand him and why would they?

A useless thing. Incompetent and lacking in all areas.

A token Highblood. Not worth the existence that had kept him alive despite your callous and lacking care.

But perhaps that would change.

To be a Player was to Quest.

To Quest was to Ascend.

And he would have to, wouldn’t he? 

If there was something you would do to guide your Player it would be to ensure he reached his Quest Bed and Ascended past the disgrace of a Highblood he was currently, to become a Bard of Rage.

Rage. The Aspect of Anger, Doubt and Denial. Of Rejecting everything around you and finding your own Truth. Of tearing apart lies and contradictions until reality is laid bare before you to start again from the beginning, new, whole and unsullied by Deception and blinding Belief.

Bard. The Class that invites Destruction through their Aspect. The class that breaks and shatters from their former existence to truly embrace their Aspect and all its Attributes. Passive in its ushering’s, inviting their Aspect into existence without the efforts exerted by their more Active counterparts. An influencer in their own rights.

To be a Sprite was to guide your Player to their Ascension.

You would guide him to this end.

Your Player was nothing to you as he was now but as a Bard of Rage he would be different, he would be brand new and perhaps something worth being proud of.

And you would guide him to becoming such.

You were his Sprite and it was your duty to guide him through the Game, to teach him the systems and expectations of the Game going forward, to teach him how to Quest and send him on his way towards what he was supposed to be.

As his Custodian, he had failed you.

As his Sprite, you would not allow him to.

But your Player was still soft. Kind and drug-addled and largely useless to you in most every way possible and though he heard you, he did not listen to you.

Irritating to be sure. Reminding you exactly why you’d not bothered to be too involved with his rearing in the first place. 

If you had the choice you would escape, would take your final leave of your Player and not allow yourself to be made to be the fool any longer.

But to be a Sprite is to inform your Player as to…

…

But you had.

Though he had heard you without listening, you had told him all that you were supposed to as his Sprite and guide to the Game.

You had fulfilled what you were meant to do as a Sprite.

To be a Sprite was to Guide.

Not force your Player to where you wished them to go.

You could not force your Player to partake in his Quest seriously.

But that did not mean you had to linger and watch him further drown himself in the decaying falsity of the world he believed existed around him.

You did not need to stay.

And you did not want to stay.

Your Player was continuing to prove himself useless, a failure in every possible sense of the word, and you did not have to remain and watch him linger and rot in his inactivity until the rest of the trolls found him not worth keeping alive any longer and finally finished the job you had started when you left the beach that first time, oh so many sweeps ago.

Nothing of value would be lost.

A Player that would not Ascend was hardly worth suffering to continue to live.

A Player that would not embrace their Aspect, nor their Class, was useless in the long run of the Game. 

A Player that would not climb their Echeladder would not be a help against the final opponent.

He’d be left behind if not outright culled.

He would not survive the Game.

And you. 

You were a Sprite.

A Construct of the Game.

Your purpose now was to facilitate the Game, not ensuring your Player survived to the end of it. And you had done as such.

The rules and systems had been explained.

The purpose and goal spoken.

And you had no reason to stay.

You never have.

You never will.


End file.
